Sunesi
Homebrew Reference Book: Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook - Species Sunesi refer to themselves as pilgrims, and believe that life is a series of journeys. They are a spiritual people, and are ruled by their largely Force-sensitive priestly caste. Sunesi start out life as small, blackfurred creatures that are only barely sentient and incapable of speech. The children spend most of their time feeding until they reach about 15 standard years of age. At that point, they sweat a cocoon around themselves and emerge as a humanoid adult Sunesi over the course of a few months. Sunesi Characteristics Personality: Sunesi experience the full range of human personalities and emotions. They do have a tendency toward being soft-spoken and non-confrontational. Physical Description: Sunesi skin coloration ranges from blue-green, teal, and turquoise. They have two large globular growths peeking from the back half of the sides of their heads, and have an overall amphibious appearance. Their eyes are large, round and black, and they have ears that pivot toward sound. Average Height/Weight: 'A typical Sunesi stands at 1.8 meters tall and weighs about 75 kilograms. 'Age Groups: Sunesi age at the following stages: Homeworld: '''Monor II, a world filled with lush vegetation and Cirrifog in The Mid-Rim’s Doldur Sector along the Corellian Run. '''Languages: Sunesi speak and read Sunese. Example Names: Gnosos, Agapos, Rur. Adventurers: '''Sunesi encountered off-world are almost always Nobles or Scouts. There is a strong tradition of Sunesi Force Prodigies, and occasionally they are trained as Jedi. Sunesi Species Traits Sunesi share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: '''All Sunesi receive a +2 bonus to their Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma, but suffer -2 penalties to their Strength and Constitution. Despite their exceptional mental facilities, Sunesi are physically weak. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Sunesi have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Sunesi have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Ultrasonic Jamming: As a Standard Action, Sunesi have the ability to emit ultrasonic noise from their bodies. This action makes recording audio in the presence of a Sunesi all but impossible. As a result, trying to filter audio from a recording where a Sunesi jammed it requires a Use Computer check with a DC equal to 20 + the Sunesi’s Strength modifier. This also applies to Comlinks that are not contained within a sealed helmet (Though only for outgoing transmissions). The sphere of influence is a number of squares equal to the Sunesi’s Character Level. ** The Sunesi can also use this ability as an attack against beings with enhanced hearing, and most creatures. In either case, as a Standard Action, make an area attack against all targets’ Will Defense within the sphere of influence. A successful attack moves the target -1 step on the Condition Track. Maintaining this attack active requires a Swift Action. As new eligible targets enter the sphere of influence, they must immediately resist the attack. When the ultrasonic emanations stop, or the target leaves the sphere of influence, only one Swift Action is required to regain the step on their Condition Track. * Automatic Languages: All Sunesi can speak, read, and write both Basic and Sunese. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Sunesi